Roots and Shoots IP
The Roots and Shoots IP is an interest project from the Girl Scout Council of the Nation's Capital. Through the completion of a series of activities, Girl Scouts from Daisies through Ambassadors will become involved in projects that promote care and concern for animals, the environment and the human community. To earn this interest project patch, do activities from the following categories: * two Skill Builders * one Technology * one Service Project * one Career Exploration * two additional activities from categories that you choose = Skill Builders = ### Research five global environmental concerns on the internet or at your local library. Topics could include destruction of rainforests, water contamination, or ozone depletion. Interview people in your community to ascertain their awareness of how these problems will affect the quality of life on this planet now and in the future. Contact three organizations to learn about how they are addressing global environmental issues. Share with friends and classmates. ::: 2. Research the impact that land development has had on plants and animals in your local area. What can be done to help improve situations caused by development? Find an area in your community that needs environmental rehabilitation. *Organize a group to clean up and rehabilitate the area. Share your project and suggestions for improvements with the council and Roots & Shoots groups. ::: 3. Organize an environmental day or Roots & Shoots Day for the troops in your school or service unit. Demonstrate positive care of the environment in a wide game. For example: ****** Show how an oil spill or the introduction of non-bio-degradable materials in the woods, lakes and streams affects plants and animals. ****** Demonstrate ways to tell if packaging is made of recycled materials and can be recycled. ****** Sort litter into recyclable or non-recyclable or let girls compare litter to demonstrate ways to help the problem. ::: 4. Pick an endangered plant or animal to study. Learn about the history of how it became endangered. How could this have been prevented? Is there anything that can be done to prevent extinction? Share what you have learned with your community. *Troop leaders should read p. 81-83, 43 of Safety-Wise before planning this project. = Technology = ### Create an information scavenger hunt for younger girls when they visit the Jane Goodall Institute website. Be sure to include the Roots & Shoots section in the hunt. Share the scavenger hunt with the troops in your service unit or the classes at a local elementary school. Have them report back to you on what they were able to find out. Did they find any information that was not included in the scavenger hunt? ::: 2. Design the perfect place to live. Does it have trees? Why would you want trees around this place? List all the reasons trees are beneficial to us and the environment. Find out what builders, landscape architects and biologists consider when planning a new site. Go on the internet and find out how new homes are advertised. How is landscaping important in the pictures? Show the difference between planning and not planning for trees and other plants in building a home. What are some of the pitfalls that can be avoided? Share you findings with your family and friends. ::: 3. What are some of the tools researchers use to learn about factors that impact the environment? How have these tools affected or are still changing the way we live on earth? Research at least one of the following and what tools are being used to measure or collect information: ****** Air and water pollutants ****** Weather ****** Contaminants in the soil ****** Activities on the sun = Service Projects = ### Share environmental awareness with younger children, perhaps Daisy or Brownie Girl Scouts. Visit their meetings. Develop a play describing what it might be like to be a tree. Show what happens to a tree both naturally and as a result of human behavior. Include environmental songs and games. ::: 2. Write to Roots & Shoots Clubs in Africa and other parts of the world. Find out what its members are doing about preserving or rebuilding habitat for endangered animals. What are they doing to spread information about endangered species? Share your letters with other troops in your service unit, association or council. ::: 3. Design posters, flyers, or exhibits for libraries and/or schools to share information about what is being done and what needs to be done to keep an endangered species from becoming extinct. ::: 4. The biggest predator of birds in suburban areas is the domestic cat. Help raise owners' awareness to this if it is a problem in your area. Design flyers or posters that show pet owners how this problem is affecting the bird population. = Career Exploration = ### Visit the Cheetah Amphitheater at the National Zoo. Learn how researchers in different fields of study have combined their knowledge to try to protect the Cheetah from extinction. What was the field of study of each of the researchers? ::: 2. Identify several women working in environmental careers and ask them to visit your troop meeting or arrange to talk to them about their careers. Are the women the directors of any federal agencies? What kind of education is necessary for their job? Which careers in the environment do not require a college degree or more than two years of college? What kinds of specialists are needed in other countries? ::: 3. Research the life of Jane Goodall. What was her education and training for what she is doing today? What skills did she develop and what techniques did she use during her career? Did she have a mentor or teacher? A list of books by and about Dr. Jane appears at the end of this booklet. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = GSCNC Patches & Council's Owns Roots and Shoots Try-It/Badge/IPP Booklet